La fuite des souvenirs
by lilouange
Summary: Après l'épisode 14 de la saison 4 ! Elena a du se résigner à accepter la mort de Jeremy mais cela n'a pas été sans conséquence sur elle…En 2063, une silhouette aperçue en soirée remet tout en cause...


_Un petit texte commencé après l'épisode 14 alors que Jeremy sert de repas à Silas =/  
J'ai eu du mal à le terminer mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^  
J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**La fuite des souvenirs**_

_Situation_**_ :_**_ Après l'épisode 14 de la saison 4_

_Résumé : __Elena a du se résigner à accepter la mort de Jeremy mais cela n'a pas été sans conséquence sur elle…En 2063, une silhouette aperçue en soirée remet tout en cause...  
_

_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage pour Damon ^^) et je ne tire aucun profit de mes textes, je ne fais que m'amuser et assouvir mon envie de Delena frustrée..._

* * *

**La fuite des souvenirs**

**Club « Pure » à Los Angeles – Mai 2063**

La jeune femme dansait dans la foule, étourdie par l'excès d'alcool et de sang frais. Los Angeles était vraiment une ville fascinante pour elle, tellement vivante la nuit ! Elle avait beaucoup voyagé ces dernières décennies sans jamais s'éterniser plus de quelques semaines à chaque fois. Cependant, cette ville lui avait plu et elle repoussait sans cesse son départ. Elle y était désormais depuis trois mois.

Comme tous les soirs, elle était en boite de nuit à libérer toute l'énergie qui l'habitait mais surtout à se nourrir parmi les jeunes gens venus s'amuser eux aussi, inconscients du mal qui pouvait rôder autour d'eux. Son verre de vodka/martini à la main, elle ondulait sur la piste, exaltée par la musique qui battait son plein. Elle s'approcha d'une jeune fille avec un sourire séducteur, plongea son regard dans celui de la petite brune qui la regardait avec interrogation et lui intima de ne pas crier. Elle glissa son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et planta ses crocs dans la chaire tendre pour boire à nouveau un peu de sang. Celui-ci était délicieusement sucré, fruité et elle le savoura pleinement. Elle finit par reprendre un visage humain, lécha la plaie de sa victime pour nettoyer le petit filet de sang qui s'en échappait puis, capturant de nouveau son regard, elle lui ordonna de retourner danser et d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle essuya les coins de sa bouche en obliquant un peu la tête sur le côté. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut cette silhouette si familière à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se figea alors de stupeur au milieu de la piste de danse. Il était de dos et bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu depuis cinquante ans, elle savait que c'était lui. Alors tout ce qu'elle avait si difficilement enfoui au plus profond de son subconscient commença à s'agiter en d'elle. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer et ses yeux la bruler légèrement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ces sentiments…

Un jeune homme, ivre, vint la bousculer et elle fit tomber son verre qui explosa au sol en éclaboussant ses pieds d'alcool. Elle pivota furieusement vers lui et lui hurla de faire attention, attirant l'attention autour d'elle. Elle reporta de nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme et découvrit qu'il s'était retourné et la fixait également, le visage figé dans une expression mêlant à la fois surprise et tristesse.

Elle remarqua que sa propre main droite commençait à trembler et senti une larme rouler sur son visage. Elle choisit alors de prendre la fuite. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'appuya contre un mur dans la rue et ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Elle prit la décision de rentrer chez elle pour se remettre de cette soirée trop chargée en émotions à son goût. A regrets, elle allait devoir préparer son départ pour une nouvelle ville.

... ... ... ... ...

_« Où vas-tu ?  
_ N'importe où, du moment que tu n'y es pas… »_

La jeune fille avait regagné son appartement mais avait du mal à retrouver son calme. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, inondant son visage, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les contrôler. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible ! Depuis une cinquantaine d'années, elle vivait librement sa condition de vampire en ayant décidé d'ignorer au maximum ses émotions.

Tout avait basculé avec la mort de son frère. Cette stupide chasse au remède ! Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas réussi à le sauver… Elle avait tenté de se raccrocher à Damon pour ne pas sombrer mais celui-ci, bien que la soutenant dans cette épreuve, gardait ses distances quant à leur relation intime. Ce putain de lien avait ruiné leur histoire, semant le doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme quand à la réalité des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait se faisaient tuer tôt ou tard pour rejoindre la liste de cadavres qui s'amoncelaient dans sa vie… Ses parents, Jenna, John, Alaric et désormais Jeremy… Et c'était sans compter tous ceux dont elle n'était pas aussi proche ! Elle se retrouvait seule dans ce monde, sans aucune famille !

Une nuit, alors que la sensation de vide l'engloutissait une fois de plus, elle avait sentit le besoin d'avoir Damon auprès d'elle, de s'enivrer de son odeur, de sentir ses mains sur elle, de se blottir contre lui, de faire l'amour avec lui… Elle avait alors quitté la chambre qu'elle occupait dans le manoir des Salvatore pour rejoindre le lit du jeune vampire. Celui-ci l'avait laissée se glisser sous ses draps après qu'elle lui ait expliqué, la voix angoissée, qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle avait alors commencé à laisser courir ses doigts sur le torse nu de Damon qui lui avait demandé de cesser. En réponse, elle avait tenté de l'embrasser mais il l'avait repoussée et avait quitté le lit. Un frisson l'avait parcourue tandis que le néant l'avait violemment avalée de nouveau alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans cet immense lit. Damon la regardait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, le visage ravagé de la voir ainsi. Les larmes avaient envahit celui d'Elena dont le corps commençait à convulser sous les sanglots et Damon l'avait alors rejointe pour la blottir contre lui.

C'est ce soir là, bercée dans ses bras qu'elle ne connaitrait plus qu'amicalement, qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Après avoir retrouvé son calme, elle était sortie du lit, résignée, sans un regard pour Damon.

_« Où vas-tu ?  
_ N'importe où, du moment que tu n'y es pas… »_

Depuis ce soir là, elle n'avait plus versé une larme, elle avait choisit d'oublier, de tout enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si plus rien ne l'atteignait…

Une fois cependant, toute cette histoire lui avait éclaté au visage. Mais même là, elle n'avait pas pleuré, seules la rage et l'envie de vengeance l'avait envahie mais pas la tristesse. C'était il y a vingt trois ans quand elle avait croisé Katerine Pierce en Italie. Katerine… C'était elle qui avait offert son frère à Silas pour que ce monstre se réhydrate ! Sous la colère, Elena avait froidement tué son ancêtre qui s'était laissé surprendre, ne pensant pas que la jeune Gilbert serait capable de l'attaquer… Puis elle avait de nouveau laissé l'apathie envahir son cœur…

Mais ce soir, le revoir, lui… Cette simple vision ravivait son passé à Mystic Fall, ravivait comme elle s'était sentie seule sans lui, tellement vide à l'intérieur, tellement… morte ! Elle avait toujours réussi à le chasser de ses pensées au second centième de seconde où son souvenir essayait de s'y insinuer. Elle trouvait toujours quelque chose pour l'en distraire quand cela se produisait. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas seulement son souvenir qui s'était manifesté ! Il était réellement là, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement… Et cela avait suffit à faire s'effondrer la façade qu'elle s'était construite au cours de ce demi-siècle.

En boule dans un de ses fauteuils, elle tenait une bouteille de vodka serrée contre sa poitrine. Son débardeur en dentelle noire commençait à être humide par les larmes qui la trahissaient toujours. Elle bloqua sa respiration quand elle entendit des coups à sa porte. Elle ignora le visiteur mais celui-ci insista. Elle sorti difficilement du fauteuil et se traina jusqu'à l'entrée en maudissant celui qui osait la déranger. Mais après tout, une dose de sang bien chaud la calmerait peut être un peu. Elena se figea, horrifiée, en découvrant Damon sur le seuil.

Elena n'arriva plus à réfléchir, ses pensées se bousculait trop vite dans sa tête pour émettre une phrase cohérente. Damon esquissa un début de sourire et rompit le silence.

**Damon :** « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Elena déglutit péniblement et lâcha la porte pour retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en lui murmurant d'entrer. Celui-ci entra dans l'appartement et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il examina les lieux. La pièce était épurée, le mobilier majoritairement blanc avec quelques nuances de noir et de gris… Le tout était ouvert sur une cuisine aménagée aux façades blanches elle aussi. Elena posa les yeux sur lui et une douleur vive se manifesta dans sa poitrine.

**Elena :** « Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? »

**Damon :** « J'ai posé les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes. »

Elena renifla dédaigneusement. Damon la regarda avec insistance avant de retirer sa veste et de la poser sur le dossier du fauteuil le plus proche dans lequel il s'assit ensuite.

**Elena :** « Tu es loin de Mystic Fall… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

**Damon :** « Je fais une course pour Aiyana. Comme Caroline et Tyler sont en voyage, il ne lui restait plus que moi… J'en profite pour m'amuser un peu…»

**Elena :** « Aiyana ? »

**Damon :** « Yep ! »

Elena grimaça. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Aiyana mais elle décida qu'elle ne l'aimait pas simplement parce qu'elle était proche de Damon. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une légère pointe de jalousie chatouiller son cœur.

**Damon :** « Elle a besoin de trucs spécifiques pour un sort. »

**Elena :** « Un sort ? C'est une sorcière alors ? »

**Damon :** « Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Une sorcière Bennett ! »

Elena eut un hoquet de surprise.

**Damon :** « Aiyana est la petite fille de Bonnie ! Mais tu le saurais si tu n'avais pas pris la fuite pour disparaitre dans la nature depuis un demi-siècle ! »

Elena se leva d'un bond du fauteuil en le fusillant du regard.

**Elena :** « Pardon ?! C'est un reproche ça ?! »

**Damon :** « Aoutch… Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?! »

Le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait ne fit qu'énerver encore un peu plus la jeune femme.

**Damon :** « Ça a l'air de bien aller pour toi… »

**Elena :** « J'ai choisi d'avancer, oui »

**Damon :** « Le peu que j'ai pu voir et entendre ce soir me ferait plutôt dire que tu as eu tendance à te perdre… »

Le visage d'Elena se crispa. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il la juge ainsi.

**Damon :** « Pourquoi es-tu partie Elena ? »

**Elena :** « Pourquoi serais-je restée ? Je n'avais plus rien là bas… »

**Damon :** « Tu avais tes amis : Caroline, Bonnie et Matt. Et tu nous avais Stefan et moi… »

**Elena :** « Mes amis s'en sont sûrement mieux sortis sans moi à cause de qui ils avaient toujours des ennuis. Quant à toi… Tu ne voulais plus de moi, permets moi de te le rappeler ! »

**Damon :** « Si c'est ce que tu préfères te dire… Personnellement, je dirais plutôt que nous aussi on a décidé de continuer d'avancer… Mais pas qu'on s'en est mieux sortis sans toi. »

Elena choisi de changer la conversation.

**Elena :** « Tu as dis que Caroline et Tyler étaient en voyage donc qu'il ne restait plus que toi pour la course d'Aiyana. Où est Stefan ? »

**Damon :** « Occupé… »

Elena hochait la tête devant cette réponse plus qu'évasive.

**Damon :** « Le groupe s'est un peu disloqué après ton départ, tu sais… Oui mais non, tu étais absente, tu ne sais pas ! »

Elena grimaça devant ce nouveau reproche.

**Elena :** « Raconte-moi s'il te plait, Damon… »

**Damon :** « Et si tu m'offrais déjà à boire… »

Elena sourit. Elle se leva pour aller dans la partie cuisine chercher deux verres et attrapa une bouteille de whisky en revenant. Damon attrapa la bouteille dans sa main et regarda l'étiquette.

**Damon :** « Pas mal ! Ce n'est pas mon préféré mais c'est un bon choix. »

Elena reprit la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et lui versa un verre avant de se servir un peu de vodka dans le second.

**Elena :** « Et Matt ? Est-ce qu'il a réussi à avoir une vie normale ? »

Damon se crispa dans le fauteuil et grimaça.

**Damon :** « Il a rencontré une chouette fille à l'université. Emmy… Ils se sont même mariés ! Mais quelques mois après leur mariage, ils ont été tués dans un incendie qui a ravagé leur maison… Un court circuit d'après les experts…»

Elena blêmit. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé une fin aussi tragiquement banale pour l'un de ses amis. Elle sentit une larme chaude rouler sur sa joue. Décidément, est-ce que le corps humain se tarissait un jour en larmes ?!

**Damon :** « Du coup, Bonnie a quitté Mystic Fall et Caroline a légèrement disjoncté. Elle est devenue insupportable ! Encore plus que d'ordinaire, j'entends… Même Tyler a craqué et a rompu. Elle en a profité pour avoir une aventure de quelques mois avec Klaus. Mais elle a finit par retrouver ses esprits, se lasser de Klaus et ses caprices et elle est revenue vers nous… Mais elle a ramé dur pour reconquérir Tyler. »

**Elena :** « Wouh ! Caroline et Klaus ! Je savais qu'il la troublait mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle cèderait un jour…»

Damon acquiesça en souriant. Personne n'avait imaginé qu'elle franchirait le cap un jour en fait...

**Elena :** «Tu m'as dit que Bonnie était partie ?!»

**Damon :** « Oui, elle a baissé les bras, abandonné la magie et est partie à Baltimore. Elle s'est mariée et a eu une fille, Tessa. Mais quelques années plus tard, son mari est mort dans un accident de voiture alors elle est revenue se reconstruire avec sa fille de six ans sous le bras à Mystic Fall. Elle en a profité pour se réconcilier avec la magie et y a initié Tessa. Et je me suis retrouvé à veiller sur la lignée Bennett ! »

Elena était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiétée de savoir ce que devenaient ses amis. Quand, par hasard, elle pensait à eux, elle s'occupait bien vite pour y remédier.

**Damon :** « Tu vois… Tu as raté beaucoup de choses Elena en fuyant… Et en même temps, si tu n'étais pas partie, tout cela ne ce serait pas passé ainsi… Le malheur qui trainait dans nos vies ne tournait pas autour de toi ! Il n'a pas cessé juste parce que tu t'es barrée ! Au contraire…»

**Elena :** « Si tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour me faire des reproches, ce n'était pas la peine, tu aurais très bien pu rester à la soirée ! C'est toi qui m'as rejetée, j'ai pris mes décisions en conséquence ! Je ne te demande pas de les comprendre mais au moins de les accepter ! Il m'était insupportable de vivre à tes côtés sans t'avoir pour moi alors que je t'aime Damon ! J'avais tout perdu, je n'avais plus que toi et tu ne voulais pas de moi, que voulais tu que je fasse ?! »

**Damon :** « Tu ne regrettes rien alors ? »

**Elena :** « Vas t'en ! »

Elena ne voulait pas parler de sa fuite, de la vie à côté de laquelle elle était passée, de celles de ses amis qu'elle avait manquées…

**Elena :** « Sors d'ici ! »

Damon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se raidit instinctivement alors qu'elle le rappelait. Il se tourna, espérant qu'elle avait changé d'avis, mais la vit se diriger vers le fauteuil où il était assis deux secondes plus tôt et y saisir sa veste qu'il avait oublié de reprendre.

Elle vint vers lui, contournant le canapé, la veste maintenue contre elle. Elle ne semblait plus en colère, simplement triste et seule.

Elena glissa délicatement la veste de Damon sur l'avant bras du jeune homme. Dans ce geste, elle frôla sa main et frissonna à ce contact si futile. Damon la fixait, troublé. Alors la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de Damon qui retint sa respiration. Elena se glissa doucement sur la pointe de pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Damon. Celui ci lui rendit son baiser. Il glissa son bras libre dans le dos de la jeune fille et la colla à lui. Alors qu'Elena partit à la recherche de la langue du vampire, celui-ci rompit le contact entre leurs bouches et colla son front à celui de la jeune femme que la frustration envahissait soudain. Il se contenta de murmurer son prénom sans pour autant retirer son bras qui l'enlaçait. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de la laisser filer une deuxième fois, mais en même temps, il ne voulait plus souffrir à cause d'elle. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire… Elena rompit le silence…

**Elena :** « Juste une nuit… Une nuit… »

Damon ferma les yeux pour essayer de réfléchir mais il n'y parvint pas plus. Il jeta sa veste sur le canapé et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Elena qui comprit et l'embrassa aussitôt.

Mais au fond, ils savaient tous les deux que ce ne serait pas juste une nuit… Ce ne serait pas la dernière… Elena s'accrochait à Damon comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle avait un besoin vital de le sentir contre elle. Entre deux baisers, Damon murmura qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué…

**Elena :** « Alors ne me laisse plus fuir ! »

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? Si ça vous dit, une review fait toujours plaisir ^^  
En tout cas, merci d'être passé par là et de m'avoir lue. A bientôt !

_**Edit : **je vais répondre ici pour les reviews non connectée ^^ Merci à toutes les 3 pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Par contre, je suis désolée, mais il n'y a pas de suite en préparation, mon texte s'achève ainsi. Damon décide de prendre le risque de faire confiance à Elena en ce qui est de ses sentiments et en conséquence, elle arrête de le fuir puisqu'elle peut enfin être heureuse avec lui. J'en profite pour répondre à la question de Mug : Aiyana est la petite fille de Bonnie soit la fille de Tessa. On a dans mon texte, trois génération de Bennett : Bonnie - Tessa - Aiyana._


End file.
